


Not-So Perfect Little Life

by templefugate



Series: Femslash100 [48]
Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, Femslash Friday, Lesbian Character of Color, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: There are so many words left unsaid between the two, but only because Chenoa won't let Anissa say them.





	Not-So Perfect Little Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the Femslash100 prompt: "passion". I went over the word limit, but needed the extra space.
> 
> Can you guess who started watching Black Lightning a week ago and is hooked?

"It's like there's no passion between us any longer."

When she arrived, the first thing that had tipped Anissa off that something was wrong was the fact that Chenoa was fully clothed. Chenoa had always been a desserts first kind of girl, going for the good stuff long before she got around to the standard meat and potatoes. If that meant they could only ever get dinner at all-hours diners and only catch midnight premiers because all the evening hours prior had been spent in bed, then so be it.

"I'm surprised you were even able to make it tonight, not after the last two incidents." The second tip off had been the half empty glass of wine in her hand. Chenoa was a girl with standards-she never was the type to drink alone.

"Those were one-time things. It's not like I skipped out on you those nights. Besides, I came rushing over here after work because of them." She sounded like a child trying to keep herself from being scolded by her mother.

Still, her stomach had twisted all the same while driving over. Maybe her real first hint had been the fact that all of Chenoa's texts that day, and there had been a sea of them, lacked emojis.

"Mm-hmm," Chenoa replied. "As you've assured me."

Anissa's mouth was bone dry. Words hung on her lips but she never brought herself to say them. Instead, she silently watched Chenoa fidget on her kitchen stool.

"I'm just another chore to you, aren't I? Grade tests, do the dishes, and visit Chenoa. Another box for you to check off your to-do list."

"I'm-"

"-not finished." The other woman's face hardened. "You don't have to lie to me. Your actions speak loud enough." She held out a hand. "Now you'd best hand over your key."

"But that's not true, babe! I, I-"

"I think you need a drink." She pointed to her cupboard. "Grab a glass and sit down. You'll need it to handle what comes next." Her frown deepened. "But the worst you'll probably have tomorrow is a hangover. With me out of the way, you've got one less problem to deal with in your life."

**Author's Note:**

> *"I'm Just Your Problem" plays in the distance*
> 
> Hopefully this fic is coherent. I didn't like how the two broke up in the show-the "cheating on me with an Asian" line really rubbed me the wrong way (which admittedly it was probably written to be that way)-so I wanted to write it from a different angle. While I was a bit hesitant about the two breaking up so quickly in the show, I really like Grace. Crossing my fingers that the showrunners don't do anything stupid like kill Grace or Anissa.


End file.
